


Good Times

by AkakoDukes



Series: Ask Merwaine Tumblr Archive [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: In which Arthur isn't a prat, M/M, well mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkakoDukes/pseuds/AkakoDukes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds out about Merlin and Gwaine in the corridors of the castle when Merlin should be working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Times

**Author's Note:**

> Link to original post: http://ask-merwaine.tumblr.com/post/31961845083/yes-arthur-knows-as-does-gwen-but-were-not
> 
> I am the only account authorized to post these prompt drabbles on AO3. Please see blog for details.

“Merlin!” Arthur shouted through the hallway where he’d last seen his manservant. “I’ll have your head!” 

Gwaine covered his lips with his hand to try and stifle the chuckles that attempted to escape from his throat. 

“Shh,” Merlin whispered from beside Gwaine in their shared hiding place. They’d just wanted a small bit of privacy for a short while, which became more difficult with each passing day. Their duties just wouldn’t allow it, and secrecy. 

Arthur sounded as if he moved away, and Merlin dared a sneak peek from behind their tapestry by the table. They’d discovered it quite by accident a few weeks ago, and it had become habit for them to duck into the alcove for a quick kiss and grope when they could manage it. 

Merlin decided the coast was clear enough, and descended on Gwaine’s smiling mouth, his own lips upturned as they grated against his love’s stubble. Gwaine responded well enough, pressing into the corner with a soft groan. 

Neither of them heard the soft footsteps approach, and they broke apart when sunlight from the hall spilled over the two of them. 

“Gwaine!” Arthur exclaimed, eyes wide and disbelieving. “Merlin?” He gaped at the two of them, before he hauled Gwaine away bodily. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Arthur, stop it!”

“Yes, Princess, please let go.”

“I don’t know, Gwaine, I think he would be a Queen now. Titles and all that.”

“Oh, yes, thank you, Merlin.” 

Arthur glared and let Gwaine’s nape go. “You two… Have you no shame? Right in the hallway? What if someone had seen the two of you? What you’re doing isn’t exactly accepted!” 

Gwaine shrugged. “Shame doesn’t really become me.”

A snort from Arthur. “Clearly.” He paused, considered the two of them. “A lot more makes sense now. Merlin, no more skulking off to shag Gwaine. Gwaine, quit stealing my manservant for your own selfish desires. Back to work, both of you.” With a long, searching look at each of them, Arthur swept back toward his chambers, probably to prepare for another endless meeting in which Merlin would just stand there.

“You know, he took that a lot better than I thought he would,” Gwaine mused as he took Merlin’s hand to pull him back into their little alcove, much quieter this time as they explored each other.


End file.
